digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SuperStarmon
: He's a legendary existence that only the biggest mood maker and the coolest among the Starmon family gets to evolve into! |to=Justimon |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Kazunari Kojima |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Richard Epcar |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Ewan Amano Gorou Matayoshi |s1=DarkSuperStarmon |s2="SuperStarmon + Ganemon" |n1=(Ko:) 슈퍼스타몬''Digimon Soul Chaser'' SuperStarmon }} SuperStarmon is a Mutant Digimon. It is the ultimate form of the space warrior, Starmon. It has dressed up in flashy clothes of its own choice and made its debut as a true star. Because of its super stardom, it wears sunglasses to hide its identity, but they don't really work...Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory It is referred to as a legend in its own time. : SuperStarmon, a legend in his own time. His special attack is Halley's Squall. Attacks *' 's Squall'This attack is named "Comet Cluster" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Hail Strike" in Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, "Haley Storm" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and retains its original name of "Halley Squall" in Digimon Battle. (Halley Squall): Numerous meteorites fall onto the heads of its enemies. *'Galactic Eyes'This attack is named "Galactica Eye" in Digimon Battle. (Galactica Eyes): Hypnotizes the opponent. *'Super Star Seeker' *'Super Upper': Attacks with an uppercut. *'Superstar Upper':This attack is named "Superstar Uppercut" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. A stronger uppercut attack. Design Etymologies ;SuperStarmon (スーパースターモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) From and . It could also be seen as a pun on the word . Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad SuperStarmon is a digivolution is 's Galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Digital Card Battle SuperStarmon appears as a Battle Master in Junk City. The SuperStarmon card can be obtained if you fuse MarineAngemon and Vademon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 SuperStarmon is only available as a Blue Mega Card with 39/35. Digimon World DS SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon, and can digivolve further into Justimon. He can also be found in the Junk Factory after having the meeting in the Tamer Union with Yuji and the other tamers, but he appears very rarely. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SuperStarmon is #1247, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 205 HP, 252 MP, 130 Attack, 120 Defense, 92 Spirit, 92 Speed, and 66 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Halo 4, and Hard Rock3 traits. It dwells in the mountain area of Transfield. SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon. In order to digivolve to SuperStarmon, your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 8800 Holy experience and 190 attack. SuperStarmon can also DNA digivolve from Ninjamon and Deputymon, if the base Digimon is at least level 36, with 7200 Holy experience, and 230 attack. SuperStarmon can DNA digivolve to Justimon with Andromon, to Susanoomon with Magnamon, or to MarineAngemon with Monzaemon. SuperStarmon can be hatched from the Hero Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution SuperStarmon is #162, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Paralysis Guard, High Sniper, and Super Lucky traits. SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon and can digivolve into Justimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into SuperStarmon, your Digimon must be at least level 32 with 125 attack, 110 defense, and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived SuperStarmon. It can be hatched from the Machine DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red SuperStarmon DigiFuses to PrinceMamemon with Mamemon, MetalMamemon, and MameTyramon, and to AncientWisemon with Wisemon, Shurimon, and Garbagemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth SuperStarmon is a Light Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Geremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and Starmon, and can digivolve to Gankoomon, Justimon, and PlatinumNumemon. Its special attack is SuperStar Uppercut and its Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory SuperStarmon is #167 and is a Light Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Geremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and Starmon, and can digivolve to Gankoomon, Justimon, and PlatinumNumemon. Its special attack is SuperStar Uppercut and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon World Championship SuperStarmon digivolves from Geremon, Sukamon, and Starmon, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon. Digimon Battle SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon. It cannot digivolve to Mega. Digimon Masters SuperStarmon is an Ultimate-level Mercenary Digimon that digivolves from Deputymon or Starmon, and can digivolve to Justimon. Digimon Heroes! SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon. Digimon Links SuperStarmon digivolves from Geremon, Sukamon, Nanimon, and Starmon, and can digivolve to Gankoomon, Justimon, and PlatinumNumemon. Digimon ReArise Starmon may digivolve from either Geremon or Starmon. Digimon Soul Chaser SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon and can digivolve to Gankoomon. Notes and references